Dawn's Hearthome Adventure!
by MonfernoFreak
Summary: #MINISERIES STORY# Dawn, after parting ways with Ash, Pikachu and Brock goes to Hearthome City with Misty at her side. Kenny makes a comeback with love in the air, but Paul is in town. Is he jealous? Misty's side adventure contains Brock and Tracey, which one loves her? Misty and Dawn have a girls adventure together, Hearthome City better be ready for these two!
1. Water Types Just Wanna Have Fun!

Dawn's Hearthome Adventure!

Intro:

Dawn, after parting ways with Ash, Brock and Pikachu is now heading for Hearthome City for her modeling opportunity for her and Buneary. But at Hearthome City she'll do more than just model. Plus Misty, Paul, Kenny, Tracey and Brock all return in this fanfic (Some only minor though). There is no Ikarshipping in this! But there is a bit of Penguinshipping, and Orangeshipping… (This takes place before the episode 'Dawn's New Journey'.)

Chapter 1 – Water Types Just Wanna Have Fun!

I rush down the stairs to my living room and kitchen where my mum awaits, with Glameow and Piplup staring at the Bacon on the table. She chucks the scrambled eggs onto my plate hot off the pan, it's steaming.

"Here you go honey, fresh eggs and bacon," my mum told me, a twinkle in her eyes; I could tell that she was sad that I was leaving today.

"Mum, its ok. I'll call you when I get there," I informed her but she never listens.

"Yeah, I know Dawn dear, I'm just sad that we only got 5 days together before you're off on yet another journey…" my mum Johanna muttered and then a tear rolled down the side of her cheek and glistened when it hit my plate. She's always so dramatic, but yet when I say the phrase,

"No need to worry!" She just replies with,

"You know when you say that is when I worry the most!"

"Mum, my boat leaves in an hour, Piplup, finish your breakfast and then we better go," I said to my penguin Pokemon, my number one partner. I then ran upstairs with the piece of bacon in my hand, leaving Piplup the scrambled eggs. I run into my room and grab my bag, chucking all five other Pokeballs into it. I then put on my Poketch, a Pokemon watch, and run back down to find that Piplup already gobbled up his eggs, typically Piplup!

"Piplup!" it screams at me, and then we wish my mum and Glameow goodbye, my mum not saying a word. Just a kiss on the forehead and then a wave of the hand. I was off, on another adventure…

I reached the port in no time; Mrs. Appleberry gave me a ride in her car. She may be a big lady but she's so sweet. I see my ship standing there.

"This is it Piplup," I say to my blue Pokemon.

"Lup…" he mumbles, because the last time we were here we had to wish Ash and Brock farewell.

"Buneary, spotlight!" I scream and then a white light blinds me and Piplup as Buneary forms itself.

"Bun-eary," Buneary said as it came over and jumped onto my shoulder; Piplup was annoyed because normally he was the only one out. We boarded the ship and got our room – No. 107.

"Piplup!" it yelled as it jumped on the bed, like a little kid.

"Now come on guys, let's go to the buffet!" I say to them and we ran to but there was a red head eating all the ice cream, but she was wearing a swimsuit. It was dark blue on top and got lighter as it went down, and she wore a jacket that was sort of a turquoise color, with a navy blue rim. Her hair style short and a bit scruffy yet not tied up, let down to her shoulders.

"Get off my ice cream!" I yell and tackle her to the ground.

"Ow! You son of a bit…" she shouted but then stopped and looked at me, like she knows me. "Are you Deidre, no? D-D-Dawn! Are you Dawn?"

"Yes, who are you?" I ask, confused.

"Hi, I'm Misty. The Cerulean City Gym Leader!" she announced and stood proud, her Oshawott bouncing around next to her and her Azurill sat on the table.

"Wait! Ash traveled with a Misty!" I scream just realizing who it was.

"Tracey told me about you," she replied and smiled, how does she know Tracey?

"Why did you come to Sinnoh?" I question and she looks like she is going to tell a long story…

"Well, it started two weeks ago…" she began, zoning into her thoughts, me coming with her.

Misty's memory of the past week:

"We're back!" Daisy called she entered the room. Dam, I liked being alone without my three annoying sisters coming back.

"Hey…" I mutter, gritting my teeth.

"Did you miss us?" Violet asks. I muttered no, but I had to say yes.

"I suppose," I end up saying.

"Suppose? I guess you don't deserve your present then," Lily said and started stroming to her room.

"What present?" I question and Daisy looks at me.

"We thought that maybe you deserve a holiday. You have a month off," Daisy told me and I was just shocked at how nice my sisters were being, they were nice. To me!

"Start packing," Violet informed me.

"Your month starts now!" Lily yelled and slammed her door to her room, I really pushed her buttons. Or was it something else? I ran up to my room and grabbed my Pokeballs. Starmie, Corsola, Politoed, Psyduck, Gyarados and Azurill jumped into my arms. I ran out the doors and starting to head off to Mt. Moon when I was stopped by Daisy and Violet.

"Wait Misty!" Violet cried and I turned around.

"What?" I asked, walking back up to them.

"We need some of your pokeballs," Daisy told me.

"I already left you Luvdisc, Goldeen and Staryu. What else do you want?" I question.

"We need two more," Daisy said. Me, annoyed hands them my Starmie and Politoed.

"Want my Psyduck too?" I ask but they just shake their heads and run inside. Typical!

"Azurill!" my Azurill screamed as we set off to Mt. Moon, this was going to be a blast! We spent the night in the forest waiting for the next day to come. We were filled with excitement.

* * *

I was wrong, it's not a blast. It's been three days and I haven't gotten to Pewter City yet. I'm stuck on Mt. Moon; we never got this lost when I was with Ash and Brock. I actually wanted to see how Brock was, and then got to Pallet to see Ash but if I'm going to be stuck here forever then there's no point. The sun just set and the sky is filled with a pink glow. I'm nearly out of food; I just want some of Brock's cooking again…

"Azu…" my Azurill groaned as another night came, the moon appeared full, bright and beautiful. A Clefairy bounced past me, and it occurred that on a full moon the Clefairy dance around the Moon Rock, a site I've got to see!

"Let's follow it Azurill!" I scream and starting to stalk it, all the way to the top of the mountain. Near the top was a cave that lead to the Moon Rock. I saw Cleffa, Clefairy and Clefable bounces and twirling around it. It cheered me and Azurill up. Then the Moon Rock suddenly lit up and a beam of light shot out the cave, we followed and at that moment it created a path of light to Pewter City, it sensed our sadness. How could a rock have such power? We didn't know but we ran for our lives to Pewter City and thanked the Moon Rock for its help. Although it could have been the Pokemon that did that and now I feel guilty that I forgot to thank them. We ran onto the cliff of Pewter City, we looked down at it but a little way round stood a man proud to be home, he looked down at his lovely little city that he lead for Pokemon. Brock stood there and I was thrilled to see him…

"Brock!" I yell running up to him giving him a hug.

"Misty?" he asks. "Wow, long time no see. You've really changed yourself. The hair and clothes are way different."

"Yeah, I guess you could say I redesigned myself," I say with I smile on my face, I'm so happy to know that he's back in town. "Tell me all about your journey at the Pokemon Centre."

"Don't be silly, stay at my place," Brock told me and I was so happy that I'd get his cooking, well maybe in the morning since it was already 9:30, a bit late for dinner.

"Let's go!" I scream eager to get some rest.

* * *

Morning arose and so did I, out of my bed. I walk out to smell the waft of Brock's cooking flooding my nostrils. Banana fritters, yum! Brock explained to me about his journey, with Dawn and Ash around Sinnoh and he explained Dawn's personality and looks, I already know Ash's though. He told me that he spent two days on the ship back to Kanto, and then came to Pewter late last night because he really wanted to see his family, but his mum and dad left to go on holiday to Johto and stay in Golenrod City. Forest was good, and so was his Graveler. I walked out towards the Pokemon Centre because I wanted to heal my Pokemon but I ran into someone…

"Misty? How've you been?" Tracey asked.

"Tracey?" I scream in shock. But he was holding something…

Next time Tracey has a present to give Misty, and after her story ends Dawn gets a surprise when she reaches Hearthome City, it's time for the spotlight to be hers! Stay Tuned!

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	2. What an Eggcellent Present!

**Chapter 2 – What an Egg-cellent Present!**

"Wait, Misty you mean Tracey, Professor Oak's assistant?" I ask, interrupting her story.

"Yeah, let me tell you about the last three days," she replied and zoned into her thoughts again…

Misty's memory of the past three days:

"Tracey?" I scream in shock. He was holding something, something blue with a shell on it. It's an egg!

"Misty, I have an egg-cellent present for you," Tracey told me; it was meant to be a joke. Not funny. He handed over the egg anyway.

"Where's it from?" I ask.

"Well, we've actually had this egg for two weeks; we were waiting for the newest egg scanner to come in. It's the latest technology that can tell you what type the Pokemon will be and where it's from. It says it's a water-type, and we immediately thought of you. And it said it's from Unova, and that's why Professor Oak is going over there on a research with Delia and Ash," he explained, but I kind of dozed off in the middle so all I didn't hear much, just the important stuff It's what I used to do to Ash all the time.

"Cool," I say reaching for the egg.

"It should hatch soon, since we've had it for a while," Tracey told me placing the egg in my arms, Azurill wasn't there it was in a pokeball.

"Hold on Tracey, I have to give my Pokemon to Nurse Joy and then we'll catch up. Ok?" I ask and he just nods. I go over to Nurse Joy and hand over all my Pokemon. I go back to Tracey and we talk, well actually he does and I just stare into his eyes, they're quite beautiful really.

"So Misty, I like your new clothes," he says, trying to make conversation. I realize it's my turn to talk.

"Oh yeah, I only got these about 3 weeks ago, I like it too," I reply, a cheerful smile fills my face.

"And your hairstyle has changed too," he also points out and I just nod, noticing that he never has changed his style since we met. Then all of a sudden an alarm floods our ears and we look over to the Pokemon Centre's front desk, seeing that Nurse Joy was tied up, two criminals holding her so she couldn't get away.

"Nurse Joy!" I scream.

"And everyone's Pokemon!" Tracey adds, seeing a bunch of pokeballs in two bags. One was held by Cassidy, the other by Butch.

"Today we're gonna cut this short," Cassidy tells us.

"That doesn't mean we're going to abort," Butch adds.

"I'm Cassidy!" she screams.

"And I am Butch!" he shouts.

"Team Rocket, the conquer of all!" they both yell and then sprint out the door.

"Give me back my Pokemon!" I tell them but they just turn around and get out a gadget.

"Actually we'll take another one of your Pokemon, or Pokemon to be," Butch said and then grabbed my egg with a claw.

"Give that back right now!" Tracey commands but they don't listen so he pulls out a pokeball. "Go Azumarill!"

"Azu!" Azumarill cried as it entered from its pokeball.

"Cool! Your Marill evolved!" I scream because I'm seeing Azumarill for the first tie. Someday my Azurill will evolve into that…

"Use Hydro Pump!" he commands and Azumarill does it without question. The aqua blue water fills the air, sending gallons of water onto Team Rocket, forcing them to drop the egg and one bag. I run over to see if I can find any of my pokeballs in there, I find one, my Corsola!

"I choose you!" I call as I send my pokeball flying into the air.

"Corsola!" it screeches and white light surrounds it.

"Stone Edge!" I yell and it forms sharp rocks around it, orbiting over and over until it fires and tears the second bag into shreds.

"You'll pay for this! Go Granbull!" Cassidy screams as she sends her pokeball into the air.

"Bull!" it shouts and stomps on the ground to signal a battle.

"Use Hyper Beam!" Cassidy commands.

"Gran!" it screeches and sent a red laser towards Corsola, if that power hits it'll be down with one hit. Corsola isn't that powerful, unlike my other Pokemon because it can get easily knocked out, but then it just uses Recover. Wait! Mirror Coat!

"Use Mirror Coat Corsola!" I scream just in time so the Hyper Beam doesn't hit it. Corsola engulfed itself in a shiny glow and the attack just reflected off Corsola with twice the power. The Hyper Beam crashed into Granbull, sending it crashing into Cassidy and Butch which then made them…

"We're blasting off like those idiots!" they both shout as a twinkle gets placed where they were in the sky and they were gone. Everyone went running to their pokeballs while I just ran to my egg, and when I picked it up out of its case to give it its first hug, it began to flash and glow a white color.

"It's about to hatch!" Tracey yells and then rushes to get Nurse Joy who is still tied up on the floor. We un tied her just in time so that she could examine the egg right before it hatched.

"It's ok," she told me after we got it into the surgical room. Then all of a sudden the light stopped flashing and instead surrounded the room with light, it flooded the waiting room where people watched in amazement.

"Osha!" the new born Pokemon called as it entered the world for the first time.

"What are you?" I ask in shock. A boy outside pulls out his pokedex.

"Oshawott fights using the scalchop on its stomach. In response to an attack, it retaliates immediately by slashing," his pokedex explained.

"So you're an Oshawott," I say picking it up, it looks me in the eyes and I can tell we're going to have a close bond.

* * *

After a day of training with Oshawott and introducing it to the world, we head back to the Pewter City Pokemon Gym, aka Brock's home. I also found out that Oshawott knows Tackle, and an egg move which is Copycat.

"We're back!" I call out to Brock as we enter the house, the sun just falling behind us.

"Wait what do you mean 'we'?" he asks as Travey and I enter the kitchen, he then sees Tracey and realizes. "Oh, hey Tracey."

"Hey Brock," he replies and then looks at what Brock's cooking. "That smells good!"

"Hey Brock, guess what. Tracey gave me an egg and it hatched already!" I scream, with excitement, Oshawott is standing on the ground next to me, Brock didn't realize.

"Cool. Oh, it's right there. I must be going blind!" he chuckled and we both joined in. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Hey Brock. We're leaving tomorrow to go back to Pallet, but I want to have a battle with you before we go so after dinner we are going to have a battle!" I told him.

"Ok," he said.

"I warn you, me and Oshawott have been training all afternoon so you better watch out! But the condition is that you have to use a Pokemon that you caught in Sinnoh," I explained and he nods his head and gets back to cooking dinner.

* * *

A few minutes later we're all at the dinner table eating our dinner, but I'm planning my strategy. Oshawott only knows two moves so we need to use them affectively. I got up from the table abruptly and everyone looked at me. "I'm going to go do some training before our battle," I told them all and ran outside with Oshawott.

"Osha!" he said determinedly.

"Ok Oshawott Tackle!" I command and Oshawott slams into the rock near the Pewter Gym entrance, making it crack a little. I command Oshawott to do it over and over again until finally it can smash the rock in one go. But then it starts to spray water, it learnt a new move…

* * *

I go onto the battlefield where I see Brock waiting for me. Forest was referring, plus Tracey and Brocks siblings were watching from the veranda.

"This will be a one on one battle. And begin!" Forest announces and Oshawott jumps in swirling its scalchop around.

"Go Chansey!" Brock yells as he throws his pokeball in his normal pose.

"Chansey!" Chansey called as it entered the battle.

"I thought I said Sinnoh Pokemon!" I grumble.

"I did catch Chansey in Sinnoh," he tells me.

"Fine. Oshawott, start with Tackle!" I command my little blue and white Pokemon.

"Chansey, use Egg Bomb!" Brock yells and Chansey gets its egg in its pouch and throws it at Oshawott, stopping its midair Tackle. It then exploded in its face and got sent flying into a rock.

"Use Copycat!" I scream.

"Oshawott!" Oshawott screeches as it gathers energy and forms it into the shape of an egg. Then it threw the white egg of light at Chansey exploding in its face this time, making it burnt and crispy!

"Chansey, use Secret Power!" Brock shouts.

"Chansey!" Chansey cries as it covers itself in a violet light, then it slammed itself into Oshawott. The affects when battling in a cave/on rocks caused Oshawott to flinch.

"Now use Double Slap and then throw it in the air to finish it!" Brock commands. I'm in shock, I have to use Oshawott's new move, but it's not perfect yet. It needs work…

"Water Gun go!" I scream and realize what I just said, I pray that it'll work.

"Osha!" it screeches as he unleashes a water spout towards Chansey, and it stops Chansey in mid-attack, it was unable to reach Oshawott. But then the attack suddenly stopped, it failed and Chansey came in and slapped Oshawott once and it was down straight away, so much for Double Slap.

"Oshawott is unable to battle, Chansey and Brock win!" Forest declared. I was disappointed and so was Oshawott, well once he came to. Brock returned Chansey and gave me a smile. He walked over to me and said,

"You know, I just realized that that was actually our first ever battle," Brock said.

"Yeah. You're right. But next time I come to Pewter City why don't we make it our second battle," I say to him. After all the excitement we all went back to bed, but me and Tracey had to share Brock's parents bed, but I drew an invisible line.

* * *

The next morning came and we were off, leaving Brock yet again and we headed for Pallet Town.

"So Misty, your ship leaves at 4:00pm this afternoon right?" Tracey asks me, but when I look at him now I see his shirt off like it was last night. I just nod anyway. "So that means we have 6 hours to get to Pallet. Wait, that means we might miss your boat."

"Oh no," I say but I'm really thinking oh yes, somehow Tracey has suddenly become more attractive to me… Hours past and we finally reached Viridian City, we stopped at the Pokemon Centre for a break.

"Hey Misty, we could rent some bikes and get back to Pallet by 3:00, I'll just take them back the next time I'm back in Viridian City, or we could ride them back when you return from your holiday," Tracey offers. I want to say no but I have to say yes.

"Um, ok," I told him so he went and rented some bikes at the local bike shop, he said we'd have them back in a month. The owner wasn't too happy about that but then he realized that Tracey was Professor Oak's assistant, so he trusted him in the end. We got on our bikes and started riding along Route 1; this is where I met Ash. We stopped at the river where Ash stole my bike to have lunch, and I let Oshawott have his first swim.

"Osha!" he screamed. Oshawott really liked the water, just the Pokemon I like!

"Return!" I called as I held up a pokeball and returned my friend. We then reached Pallet Town by 2:59, one minute early! I headed for the port, we left the bikes at the lab. I got there when my ship was just arriving, but it had to refuel before anyone could get on.

"Well, have fun in Sinnoh," Tracey told me and gave me a warm smile, a glisten in his eye. I just wanted to grab him and drag him on the ship with me, let him come with me to Sinnoh. We were allowed to board since it as already 3:45, times goes quick when you're staring into someone's eyes. I board the ship and wave goodbye to Tracey, he turns around and walks away, and I blow him a kiss when he's not looking. I stand on the main deck until 3:59, then I start to walk to my room when I hear Tracey yelling.

"Tracey?" I ask in shock, wondering if he doesn't want me to go, but then I see a Buizel next to him.

"Yeah, we practically have no time, your ship's about to leave. This is Ash's Buizel and he seems to want to come with you to Sinnoh!" he tells me. I'm confused, why come to Sinnoh with me? Then it dawn's on me, Brock said 'Buizel originally was Dawn's, Ash traded his Aipom with her.' And also 'Dawn lives in Twinleaf Town.' I realized that I was going to Twinleaf Town, and that Buizel wants to see Dawn. The horn blew, the clock struck 4:00 and the ship started to move.

"Buizel! Use Water Gun on the floor!" I command it and Buizel obeys me and shoots an aqua spout out of its mouth and then it flew off the floor and flew into the ship. "Bye Tracey, I'm going to go to Dawn's house and give her Buizel for a while ok!"

"Oh, that's why… Ok Misty, come back soon!" he shouts back and throws up Buizel's pokeball. Was that just a farewell greeting or did he really want me back soon? I was too afraid to ask…

* * *

Yesterday was a drag, stuck on this ship the whole day but the captain said that we should be there by 8:00 this morning, it's 7:30 right now and I just can't wait to get there! I see the horizon rising up from the water, well that's what it seems but we're really just getting closer. "Oshawott, I choose you!" I call and throw a red and white sphere into the air.

"Osha!" Oshawott cries as it enters the room.

"We're docking in Twinleaf Town soon so be excited for our holiday around Sinnoh!" I tell him and Oshawott is just about excited as I am! We dock in Twinleaf Town not much later and we immediately head for Dawn's house. I find it without getting lost, what a surprise! "Buizel, I choose you!"

"Bui, Bui!" Buizel screeches as it comes out.

"Now, we're going to surprise Dawn ok," I tell Buizel and he gives me a thumbs up.

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

"Coming!" I hear a voice yell. "Dawn is that…" she opens the door to see me, not Dawn.

"Hello, is Dawn not home?" I ask.

"Bui!" Buizel screams in horror.

"Wait Buizel? And who are you?" she asks.

"Hi, I'm Misty. I'm the Cerulean City Gym Leader," I announce and she looks at me puzzled.

"No, Dawn is not home and why do you have Ash's Buizel?" she questions.

"Because I used to travel with Ash and I'm doing Buizel a favor because he wanted to see Dawn," I explain, and geez, enough with the questions!

"I'm so sorry, she left a minute ago," she says to me disappointed. "I'll tell you what, I'll drive you there!" she ran outside and opened her garage, and told me to hop in. We drove straight to the port where I saw a bluenette getting on board. "That's her!"

"Thanks, um what's your name?" I ask.

"Johanna," she replies and practically pushes me out the door and drives off. I run on board and head straight to the buffet.

"Oshawott, Azumarill, dig in!" I scream and send the two pokeballs soaring into the air. We munch on the ice cream first but then suddenly someone tackles me!

"Get off my ice cream!" she yells and tackles me to the floor, I'm in incredible pain that I say,

"You son of a bit…" I stop, it's Dawn… "Aren't you Deidre, no? D-D-Dawn! Are you Dawn?" Why did I say Deidre? I'm such a doosh…

Back to Dawn:

"So that's your story…" I mutter and then a voice over the intercom says,

"We have arrived in Hearthome City," the captain informs us. We realize that we've been talking the whole ride!

"Now introducing Buizel!" Misty screams and throws a pokeball into the air.

"Bui!" Buizel shouts as it enters the ship.

"Buizel!" I yell and run to give Buizel a hug. We dock and run into the city, immediately to the Pokemon Centre. We dash in and give Nurse Joy our Pokemon.

"Hey Nurse Joy," I say being friendly.

"Oh, hello. Aren't you Dawn?" she asks me.

"Yeah, I am," I reply giving her a warm smile.

"Well then I'm sure you'll be interested to know that the Hearthome City Pokemon Contest is going to be on the day after tomorrow," she tells me. I go frozen, last time I competed I lost. I start to cry and run out of the Pokemon Centre.

"Dawn wait!" I hear Misty call after me, but I keep sprinting, I'm too upset to talk but then I trip on a rock and fall over, now I'm flooding the streets. I here Misty's footsteps behind me and I look up. Piplup and Buizel are with her.

"Hey," I mutter, a bit ashamed I ran out on them.

"Dawn, it's ok. Brock told me about how you were on a losing streak for a little while but you're fine now, there's no need to worry," she told me, but I was a bit pissed she used my saying.

"Piplup!" Piplup screamed at me trying to convince me it was ok. I wiped my eyes and got up.

"Where do I sign up?" I ask and a smile filled my face.

* * *

We went back to the Pokemon Centre where Nurse Joy told us that sign ups start tomorrow. It was late so we walked up to our room and watched some T.V. We went back down for some dinner and then desert, and finally went to sleep. I was dreaming of the Pokemon Contest, if I would fail again. I woke up.

"Piplup…" Piplup mumbled as if it knew what I was dreaming about. I gave it a hug and went back to sleep…

Next time the contest begins but Misty is itching for some battling. Kenny comes back and so does another rival… Stay tuned!

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**OMG BIG CHAP FOR ME! I'm sick of typing… But I'm planning of doing some of my Plasma Strikes for a while, like before I'm stopping the Dawn story for a while.**_

_**-MonfernoFreak**_


End file.
